Traceability of electronic components during assembly may provide data to identify and evaluate portions of the assembly process. For example, electronic components may be labeled with unique serial numbers and product identification information. Electronic components may be labeled using laser markings on a variety of surfaces such as the top of substrates and back side of the die. However, due to increasingly crowded real estate on the tops of substrates, it is becoming difficult to adequately mark the substrates.